Painful Regret
by Lady Lacie Lullaby
Summary: Apa yang sudah dikeluarkan tidak bisa ditarik. Kau baru akan mencintai sesuatu yang berharga saat dia menghilang. Kehampaan menghampiri begitu dia sudah tidak ada. Namun cinta tidak akan pernah tergantikan, meski maut memisahkan. /AU gak jelas. /Sasufem!Naru meski gak jelas juga.


MAAF SAYA GAK TAHU SAYA NGETIK APAAN DX bukannya saya mulai melanjutkan fic sebelum ini, saya malah bikin beginian astaga T_T. Gak tau nih, saya lagi kenal angst akut DX ini gegara saya baca ulang salah satu fic favorit dan baca doujinshi angst jadi makin nyerempet deh ke otak.

Ini sukses dibikin sebelum tidur dan mungkin ini pelepas stress saya karena besok saya ada pesta (?) sumpah, saya benci pesta-pestaan. Udah gitu yang maksa mama lagi /digigit kan saya ga bisa ngelawan ToT)/

Yasudahlah...jangan buat kenistaan saya yang menambah parah kegajean fic ini otl .

**Selamat baca dan jangan lupa review dong** #nangis.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya saya...*masukkan kata-kata abal bin nista di sini*

* * *

_"Aku ingin menjadi seorang pengantin!"_

Jelas. Kalimat itu terngiang. Memenuhi pikirannya dengan rekaman kaset bernama memori tentang _dia_ diputar dengan cepat—jalan itu, jembatan itu, jendela kamar, rumah kodok, padang rumput, —semuanya, laju memori kehidupan bersama dia diputar _terlalu singkat,_ padahal saat menjalaninya waktu terasa begitu lamban. Pemuda itu membencinya—mungkin dibalik kata itulah perasaan yang sesungguhnya tersembunyi dengan rapi selama belasan tahun hidup tidak jauh darinya. Menunggu untuk tersingkap saat _dia_ jatuh menghujam bumi—saat apa yang dibuat dari tanah kembali ke dalam tanah.

_Dia—_bidadari dibalik setan yang selalu mengikutinya.

Tidak, bidadari tidak dibuat dari tanah. Bidadari—berasal dari apa? Pemuda itu tidak tahu bidadari berasal dari mana—tapi dia tahu saat momen seakan dunia mau runtuh, pemuda itu menyadari kalau _dia_ adalah anugerah terbaik yang pernah diberikan kepadanya. Meski belasan tahun dia menolak, _dia _tidak pernah berhenti. Bahkan pada saat detik terakhir nafasnya pun, _dia tidak pernah berhenti. _

_Berhenti untuk mengucapkan kata cinta._ Kata cinta yang tidak pernah sekalipun dibalas oleh pemuda yang dicintainya.

Kalau saja dia bisa memutar waktu dan bertemu kembali—ah.

Betapa dia mengharapkan hal itu. Betapa dia bisa lebih cepat meruntuhkan tembok dingin yang dibangunnya dan menyambut uluran tangan penuh cinta dari _dia_. Betapa dia bisa membalas cinta_nya_ yang begitu besar selalu tercurah padanya—pada pemuda yang bahkan tidak mau menyebut nama _dia_. Betapa kejamnya ia, saat ribuan kali menepis tangan yang akan menjamah walau hanya ujung jarinya saja. Betapa kejamnya ia, saat untaian kalimat sinis dan menusuk tercurah bagi _dia_ yang rela mencurahkan seluruh perhatian untuknya selama belasan tahun. Betapa kejamnya ia, di setiap hari kelahirannya dia membuang begitu saja kado pemberian dari_nya_, meski _dia_ bilang telah menabung selama beberapa bulan demi membelikannya barang yang dia suka. Betapa kejamnya ia—

—di hari pemakaman_nya_, pemuda itu tidak datang.

.

_Hujan rintik-rintik mewakili jutaan kata-kata belasungkawa dan air mata yang telah tumpah maupun tertahan, ribuan kata yang tidak terucap karena kelu lidah dan gigit bibir menahan isakan, menjadi alunan melodi kesedihan tempat di semayamkannya jasad gadis yang menjadi kecintaan semua orang, kecuali dia._

_Dia, pemuda itu._

_"Dia bunuh diri."_

_"Lalu kenapa semua tuduhan ini mengarah padaku, Shika?"_

_"Karena ini pembunuhan."_

_"Kau bilang dia bunuh diri."_

_"Pembunuhan mental yang menyebabkan seorang gadis mengakhiri hidupnya. Sayang, hukum sekarang hanya menindak tindakan yang mengacu pada fisik, kalau tidak, kau sudah dipastikan akan dihukum mati. Mental—selalu lebih membunuh daripada fisik."_

_-dan hujan pun berhenti._

.

Butuh waktu berhari-hari sebelum pemuda itu menyadari apa kesalahannya. Salahkan hukum keluarga yang selalu menjunjung tinggi keangkuhan—parahnya dia adalah anggota keluarga yang paling angkuh dan egois soal apapun. Tapi ah—untuk apa menyalahkan sekarang? Fakta bahwa tidak ada lagi setan yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya sanggup membuat dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan, tidak bisa dia berhenti—yang awalnya sangat, sangat sulit dia akui—merindukan _dia_. Fakta bahwa sekarang dia kesepian, dia sendiri, tidak ada lagi langkah kaki yang lebih kecil darinya mengekor disebelahnya. Derap sepatu boots dan celotehan riangnya yang menyebalkan, selalu bercerita ini itu tentang kehidupannya, mendadak yang dulu tidak dia perdulikan telah menari lagi di sudut kesadarannya.

Tanpa ia sadari selama ini—_dia_ selalu mengisi celah-celah kosong jauh di dalam hati, menanti untuk meledak dan kembali menjadi serpihan mungil. Kembali menjadi ketiadaan, kekosongan, kehampaan—semua adalah bagian dirinya yang dikira kuat, nyatanya begitu rapuh. Dan _dia_ yang terlihat rapuh nyatanya begitu kuat untuk menopangnya, dalam kesakitan penolakan selama bertahun-tahun selalu meniti langkah bersama—tidak peduli dengan saran orang-orang yang menyayangi_nya_, untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Pasangan paling dikenal dengan pemuda yang terlalu sadis dan seorang gadis yang setia masokis.

_Dia_ tidak pernah jatuh, selama ini _dia _bertahan dengan keyakinan bahwa sang pemuda suatu saat nanti akan membalas cintanya. Sayang, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala, dan pada akhirnya pula, keduanya merasakan pahit yang amat sangat. Tidak ada yang menang, keduanya sama-sama kalah. _Dia_ kalah dan menyerah pada keyakinan yang memapahnya selama belasan tahun, dan pemuda itu kalah pada cinta _dia_ yang ternyata meruntuhkan tembok keangkuhannya, telat, namun waktu tetap tidak bisa diputar. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, _dia_ telah menjadi bagian dirinya sejak lebih dari separuh usianya.

Dulu, senyum itu selalu membuat dia muak. Dulu, tawa itu selalu membuat dia gerah. Semua tingkah laku_nya_ selalu membuat dia kesal semenjak mereka dipertemukan untuk pertama kali, di bawah pohon mahogani, dalam rengkuhan sinar matahari di bulan Juli sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Kini, senyum itu selalu terbayang setiap hari. Kini, tawa itu selalu membahana setiap kala terpejam. Semua tingkah laku_nya_ tidak lagi membuat dia muak, semenjak pemuda itu mencari _dia_ dalam keputus-asaan, tidur di atas bantal putihnya yang basah—bukan karena airmata, namun percikan putih sehabis bercinta dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan dia tidak ingat siapa namanya. Mencari _dia_ yang mungkin dapat tergantikan dengan sosok hawa lain—tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Selamanya berpisah, dalam naungan langit malam tanpa bintang di kegelapan bulan Agustus satu bulan yang lalu.

.

_"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun. Cinta itu tidak akan pernah pudar, sekalipun kau yang memintanya. Cinta tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia ini. Aku yakin, Sasuke-kun, suatu saat cinta bisa meruntuhkan dinding keangkuhanmu itu. Dan cinta yang meruntuhkannya adalah milikku."_

_._

"Ya, kau menepati keyakinanmu. Aku menyerah." Pemuda itu duduk bersimpuh di samping pusara gadis yang begitu lama mencintainya, "Kau telah berhasil meruntuhkan dinding keangkuhanku. Salahkah aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karenanya? Salahkah aku? Disaat kau jatuh menghujam tanah karena tidak sanggup lagi tertusuk luka karena mencintaiku?" bibirnya bergetar begitu mencium batu nisan yang terukir nama_nya_. Nama yang tidak pernah diucapkan, nama yang tidak pernah dipanggil—ya, tidak, meski hanya sekali. Tenggorokannya yang selalu macet jika meminta maaf, kini mengalir begitu saja, meski dalam jangkauan frekuensi bisikan.

"Maafkan aku."

Disaat kalimat penyesalan tidak lagi bisa mewakili rasa, kehampaan bernama asa melanda.

"Maafkan aku, love."

Kepada siapa lagi dia mengadu, jika hanya pada hening tempat pemakaman dan gadis yang ia—_bunuh?_

"Selama ini aku—" jeda, tenggorokannya kembali macet untuk mengalirkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ada di dalam kamusnya. Air mata sudah lama menetes, hatinya ikut menangis, tubuhnya bergetar menikmati kesepian yang ditawarkan—selepas peninggalan bidadari miliknya.

"Ternyata selama ini aku mencintaimu, Namikaze Naruto."

.

Gereja. Ya, gereja. Bangunan yang selama ini diimpikan bidadarinya, bermimpi bersanding dengannya dalam balutan gaun putih yang mempesona. Pemuda itu tidak perlu menyesalinya sekarang—ya, karena dia telah terbaring di tempat pembaringan abadi di sebelah pusara bidadari cintanya, bersatu, terikat janji suci bernama cinta. Di bawah patung malaikat cantik keduanya berbaring, di halaman belakang gereja.

.

FIN


End file.
